Dragons Grip
by Angelacakes
Summary: It was suppose to be a good day, no harm done to no one, a calm and soundless day, the sky was blue with no clouds, the ground wasn't bumpy but then my world turn black and I had no clue what had happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be a good day, no harm done to no one, a calm and soundless day, the sky was blue with no clouds, the ground wasn't bumpy but then my world turn black and I had no clue what had happen.

(**Lucy's .)**

Hello.. my name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of King and Queen of Fiore, but that doesn't matter because this story isn't about me but about the dragon who had it all.

I had awaken, to be surrounded by rusty bars of metal and a wall harder then that, I can't go no where as I can see , so what else can I do… but wait.

"your awake" I heard a female voice approach to me.

"…." I didn't reply just stared as I saw the figure of a maid with chains on her wrist , pink hair , and a motionless face staring at me.

"I'm glad your not hurt , if it wasn't for our kind master you would of suffered a disgusting death"

"may I ask who you may be?" I asked before even thinking of converse with her about the past any events.

"Virgo, im a maid master will soon come for you, but I warn you, do not make him angry" she bowed and left not even letting me ask a question .

I stood there watching her figured disappear into the light which the stairs led to, and simply turn slowly looking at my surroundings,

screaming and making rude sounds was not my ways of being, I was though better then so.

The cell was disgusting to my view , gloomy , smelly, and dark, I was not amused and to end it all. I wanted to go home after all this was

done. I sat in the small bench moving my puffy dress a little to adjust it well.

"Comfortable?" I heard a deep sound coming . I looked around but couldn't see anything so I stood up and went to the bars to see better.

"hello, who is there? " I asked and I waited for a reply while looking around

"heh.. I should be the one asking the questions here , after all you are my prisoner" the voice reply with a matter-of-fact way.

"….."I didn't say anything

"im quite Intrigued, out of ALL the people ive placed in this cell, whether they are poor or rich, they always pray and make lot of sounds its

really fking annoying" his voice got deeper more like a growl

"yet you.. are quiet as a mouse, usually woman are the more louder once in this case, Are you not afraid of dying here?" he asked with a

sound of glee in his voice

"…" I did not reply because I wouldn't see him and it was making me nervous to speak to shadows.

I heard a growl and with a blink of an eye I was being grab by my neck by this "man" his eyes were black as voids, his gaze was too hard upon

me it struck me fear, I will admit, his hair was Salmon , most would say it was pink or red, but I knew it was salmon. I struggled with getting air

inside my body, I felt my eyes closing but I was drop as my eyes were to go darker once again.

"Please.. I beg you, *cough* let me out , *pant pant* I haven't done" I said lightly still trying to get my breath back.

"HMMMM…no… you will stay here for ever" The man replied coldly staring at her with anger upon his face.

"You see, your my slave , my prisoner, you BELONG to me, YOU are NOT free any more." He said with a smirk on his face.

"i..then… can I please get out of this place its dark and cold.." I asked hopefully to find some kindness in him.

"hmmm….you will be more useful as a maid then laying here wasting up air." He said while having a smile on his face, a smile that was more

evil then anything , I just stared at him in slight shock, while I stood up from the grown finally getting my pulse back to normal.

"okay….ill do what I ca…" he interrupted me he open the cell and stood there.

"ah ah ah.. first you have to get on your knees like a good maid and beg for your position." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

I stood there shock my eyes were stunned looking at this man, how could he treat me like so…. I did nothing wrong to him in fact I even

accepted become his maid …. I felt really insulted but in this place I was nothing… at least to him I was nothing .

"come on be a good girl and beg " he spat the last words with a cold and laughter , I had to swallow my pride and not show him my weak side

if not … all this will be over.. I let my eyes look down as I got close but not to close to him.

"there we go, now your getting the hand around here Heh" his laughter was rude.

I felt like my pride was being striped away from me as I went down to meet with his feet, his smirk was all over his face.

"good now repeat after me, I and say your name will for ever serve you in this lovable kingdom of yours." He said

"I Lucy Heartfilia, wi-" I was stop by his sudden reaction

"HEARTFILIA! Oh MY GREATNESS THIS IS EVEN BETTER!" he laughed even higher, and my stomach felt like it was going to burn with anger then

I felt his hand under my chin cupping it under his over size hand.

"Forget about that , I have better plans for you my dear" he said while looking into my eyes

"…" I didn't say a word as it seem no matter what I said would even do anything.

He took my arm and made his way to the stairs, up we went , and out the door , up some more stairs and out two silver doors, then a bright

light greeted my face I felt relieved like I was free but then I felt his gaze upon me and I quickly turn back to him ignoring his strong gaze , we

stopped in front of a door , a huge door with a dragon as a handle, he pushed me inside and locked the door behind him, I stood there waiting

for him to say something.

I hugged my self not trying to make any eye contact and stood there quiet in the corner of the room, feeling like a caged bird whose wings

have been clipped.


	2. His First Pain

I'm glad most of you liked the story , for such great comments i will update the second part. Please excuse my English, i am not fluent. Enjoy

Angelcakes does not own Fairy Tail or the characters pronounce, how ever the plot and twist are all mines, Hiro-san own Fairy tail including Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, they do not belong to me~

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I grabbed her with force pulling her with me up the stairs we went, and out the silver doors, most of the maids and butlers stared as we made our way to the room, I glared at them showing them to continue their usual routines.

.

.

.

Once we made it to the room I noticed her face wasn't looking at me, she made no sound even after I forcefully grabbed her hand, this woman , I did not understand her, something about her just wasn't right. I stared at her as she stood in the corner of my room; I glared a little at her as if inserting Fear in her souls… I loved the way she squirmed under my gaze.

"This is what you will do." I started with my voice sounding loud and clear.

"You will be my Personal servant, everything I need, everything I want, where ever I am." I stated feeling myself satisfied with my statement I watched as she looked at the ground and hugged her self, making her breast more showable.

"….." she said nothing just stared, I got frustrated, was she ignoring me!? ME? No…. no one does, so I got her attention by griping her arm.

"You will ALWAYS" I emphasized " Respond to my orders, DO…YOU…understand" I said the last words softly feeling a little sympathetic for her, since she looked at me while her tears started to come out of her eyes, I stared at her….. Her brown light eyes, staring away from me with tears rolling down her cheeks puffy now….but I…. I loved it… the way she surrender finally accepting she cannot be strong against me hah the joyfulness could get brighter, but then she respond.

"Alright! ...alright… I'll do as you want" she said lowly and barely making any sound. I smiled happily not smirking but smiling and staring straight into her eyes by moving her head in my direction.

"Good…good, that's more like it." I responded "

"Virgo! Pisces!" I loudly pronounced, as soon as I said their names they knocked on the door.

"Enter" I growled still holding Lucy,

Two women appeared in the door, the Pink haired maid who never showed any emotion even after I scream straight at her face, and the older more matured woman who her long silky straight hair, folded at her front back words, giving it a wave a like to her bang, she never responded or replied back only simply nodding and gesturing.

"Take her and get her dress in the maids uniform "I then throw her to the ground in front of the maids referring to what I meant to get dressed.

Pisces made her way kneeling down in front of the women, lightly touching her shoulder, feeling her shock to her touch she moved her hand back a little and tried again, comforting her, she looked up and stood up with her and made her way with the black haired maid, while the pink haired one dealt with me.

"Yes master… do you want us to teacher her, her duties as well." She asked me as if I didn't make myself clear, so I did what I'm supposed to do, I pulled my hand up releasing it aiming for the maids face, but it didn't happen….it never did…..

"Stop!" I heard the long blond hair girl who was now pinning me to the floor, with her eyes closed the tears had long been dry but I could see the trail of them.

surprised by her sudden actions I stood there in disbelief, I stared at her as if she had lost her mind, I was angry, confused, intrigued, challenged, and humiliated, but all I could do was stare at her face her eyes closed as if I was going to harm her, as if expecting to get hit, but I couldn't do it…

"Master are you ok!? " both maids came the black haired one came for Lucy while the pink haired one helped me off, I pushed her off and turn my back to them.

"Go…." I said in a soft yet loud way that made both the maids back off and head for the door, I soon heard the maids say their leave and closed the door…..

"Lucy Heartfilia….you are very interesting it makes me want to… break you, and see what makes you tick..." I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes in memories of her foolish actions…

(**Normal P.O.V**.)

Both the maids were each on the side to the young blonde, walking to her to the room where she was to get her new clothes.

"In the years that I have work to Master Dragneel, no one has ever gone against his word and gotten away with it, without punishment" said Virgo, who was looking at her feet as she walked

"Dragneel… yes… but still I couldn't help to watch him use abuse on others… or come close to hit you... I …. I just couldn't..." said Lucy while looking at Virgo, who soon turns her head to Lucy.

"Besides you were nice and warm to me... I couldn't just stand there and let such things happen... I will not allow it." Said Lucy turning her head back to the door in front of her as they moved inside.

"Even so, I admire the way you feel for others, in fact I am amazed, but my dear when I say this I really, really mean it in a nicely way of putting it." Pisces touches Lucy's shoulder to get her point across.

"That man is a good man, but has been blinded by death, his once good nature, has rotten and been forgotten, I am Surprised, astonished, that you came out of that room without him harming you my dear." Said Pisces as she now hold both her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"I see… very well... shall we get this done I'm afraid that making him wait any longer could be the end of me." Lucy smiled to both maids a sweet kind of smile that made them giggle a little…for the first time, in a long …long time.

Both woman wore their maids out it was very revealing for Lucy's Taste, it showed more then it needed too, she tried to change it to a longer dress at least but it was futile, the skirt was to her mid-thigh her breast felt like they were going to pop out any moment , and the stockings… she felt disgraced all over, they got a man with braided hair who later on named himself Cancer , he was good with hair , but Lucy didn't want to cut her hair a lot , so he just fixed it to a pony a long Pony Tail, she stood there looking at herself… sighing knowing it was time to go back out to her master…Dragneel.

"Remember to stay calm and do not anger him," said Virgo

"Try to distract him if things get complicated, "said Pisces "he gets distracted a lot..." she also added.

"Alright I'll do my best... thank you both, I'll see you soon." Lucy said before leaving the room.

"She looks like a princess..." Virgo stated…

"Haha Virgo my dear, that mind of yours makes me wonder….. Now come on we have to get dinner set up."

**Lucy's P.O.V)**

I walked across the mansion making myself get welcome to the whole surroundings, I stumbled across a garden and may I say…. It was beautiful, the roses were trimmed to a perfect square like shape, giving it that perfect look, and the steps were made of stone with marble surrounding them, a huge water fountain in the middle...

"Wow…." I said to myself. "It's really beautiful" I added... getting my attention back to destinations I stumble upon a noise, like if people where fighting…

"Hmm who could that be "I asked myself soon I found out?

It was Master Dragneel , he was training with another person, seem like a man/boy, he had tan skin… white hair, his body was tone well , his muscles were visible, and the same marks under his eyes, just

like Pisces did. I got closer to see the two of them engaged, both were really good, Master Dragneel had

himself a good body, he was a little taller than the boy, but he wasn't that tone, it was like…. Like he

fitted right, his chest was showing, broad shoulders and well tone abs, I stopped myself from thinking…

not that I was ashamed, or blushed, I've seen men walk around like that when I went to the beach with my two brothers, but that's not the case.

As I got close enough I decided to stop acting suspicious, so I walked it , slowly and sat a in a far off

bench in the corner of the battling *arena* that took place, I had grabbed some water along the way

and a towel that I came across sitting, waiting patiently as the two people would stop, staring down at

my fingers I heard their pants, their curses, laughter, pain, and anger… all of it, yet they continued,

every now and then Master would get hit 3 times more then he would hit the boy. I stood up and

dropped the little black head band I had, and it seem while I took a glance at the fight, I saw the tan boy

looking at me, he didn't move for a while as if taking pictures with his eyes, then.. *smack*

*Ugh...* was the only thing I heard, I saw Master Dragneel hit the boy straight in the face as he went back into the ground, I quickly rush to the boy who was now unconscious…

**Natsu P.O.V.)**

I was aiming at him he saw me coming, then out of the blue, he went spaced out, the little punk totally

ignored my presence in just like that!, I saw what he was looking at, and I was surprise as well. *smack*

my fist collided with his face and he was now unconscious, I saw Lucy ran up to him... and I felt angry…

how can she ignore me for this poor fool. I'm her Master; I am the one who rules here… I stared a little

as she softly grabbed the boy, holding his head with her arms, slowly tapping her fingers with his skin...

"Hey~" she whisper, "wake up will you" she said, she looked at me with anger in her eyes, and boy was it making me excited,

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asks me with a cold/concern look.

"I don't know does it look like I'm moving" I replied teasing her, I took a drink of my water still staring at her small figure while holding the boy in her arms,

"Your despicable…" she told me, after a split second the boy started to move again.

"Oh... your waking up let me get you some water, "Lucy said sweetly to the young man, and I stared at

her... walking away soon I left the shaded area, and quietly followed her inside the mansion, stalking her

every movement like a hawk that will soon get his pray once I saw turning around from the sink I slam

my hand right next to her face, hitting the wall behind her. She is staring at me, and I stare back at her daring her to move.

"Can you please let me help him "she asked me.

"Why? "I asked.

"He needs some attention..." she replied, while moving her eyes a little to the side as if avoiding my gaze a little.

"So?" I stated, still staring at her, she was now feeling uneasy and what more could I say, I was intrigued,

so I got closer to her, which she moved her head back, realizing there was nowhere to go by backing out

she tried to move out the way by leaving from the open space on my right, but I fixed that in a second, *slam*

"Where oh where do you think you are going?" I teased her getting a grin in the corner of my mouth.

"I….i need to help him, please let me move." She told me, looking at my eyes then suddenly changed her eye sight away from me.

"No" I replied coldly, and what she did took me out of surprise…

"Please… I beg you, do not be so heartless, he just needs water, I won't take long." She pleaded while,

putting her hands in my bare chest, I was surprised at her sudden contact, her smooth skin felt like the

fire's warmth I was indeed stunned, I couldn't think well…

"G…go..." I barely said and moved out the way heading back to the Door with the Dragons nob... and

waited for this awkward pain to go away.


	3. Passing my Limit

I'm extremely happy you enjoy my story, if you have read up to here, it means it got your attention, and for that I am happy.

Now for this chapter, I want you to know that all the maids, who are "VERY" special look human, how ever they will eventually turn them self back in future chapters.

Thank you for reading!~

Black bold Letter = to get your attention ~

Also Angelacakes does not own fairy tail , any character, name, or descriptions are all from Fairy Tail , Which belongs to Hiro-san.

Enjoy !~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Passing my limit~~~~~~

**Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I ran to the sink, filled a bottle with water, but by the time I try to move away from the sink I heard the

loud sound as if someone slamming a book on my right ear... I was surprise, it was Master Dragneel, my

face was already in shock with the sound made, and adding more to it Master was staring at me..

"Could you please let me help him." I said without looking at him.

"why?" he asked me

"He needs attention…" I said, he made a gestured as if insulted.

"So?" he said coldly. I still felt his gaze, and I tried getting to the boy faster , so I moved to his right side,

my left to get away, but *Slam* I heard, and I closed my eyes, thinking he was going to hit me.

"Where oh where do you think you are going?" he told me while having that grin…. That grin on his mouth…

"I…I need to help him please, please… let me go…"I said, as I began to panic now.. with his strong glare.

"No" was all he replied… and I panicked…

"Please… I beg you, do not be so heartless… he just needs water...i will not take long." I said as I placed

my hand on his chest… but my head never made contact with him, not did my eyes, I stared to the side.. I felt him move and I stared,

"G…go.." was all he said and left in a hurry, once he moved.. I took my pace to the young boy under the tree's.

As I moved away from the mansion, and led myself to the shaded area, I saw the young boy still sleeping, I kneeled next to him with the cup of water, once he woke up…

Staring at his features, I was quite amazed… he was very well shape, but I was more worried about his

health, I noticed he stirred a little, his eyes winced, and struggled to open, soon he slowly opened them,

as if getting used to the lighting around the shade, it wasn't munch so he didn't have to close and open his eyes to get adjusted, once he woke up I asked.

"Are you alright?" I said, with a small smile on my face.

He rose quickly and stared at me for a small amount of time, I felt uncomfortable.

"w..who are you?" he asked me, while he crossed his legs and rest his hands on top of them , hunching himself a little to get a better look at me.

"Lucy, and what may your name be?" I replied kindly, once I asked his smile grew wide a big smile, you could say and pointed at him self.

"hehe my name is Pisces, but you can call me Gill." He said happily, and I stared a little at him, wondering why he had the same name Lady Pisces, he continued,

"me and my mother have the same name that's why I call myself gill, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucy."

He said and stretched his hand, I didn't know what to do, I slowly stretched mines as well, and he took it

with a nice firm grip, not gripping to hard, nor too lose, I smiled at him, as we exchanged our hands in a

shaking manner, which I never seemed to know about..

**Pisces/Gill P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I heard someone in one point, I felt something really smooth and soft in my face, then it felt like I was

placed under a pillow, and after some time, my head was on a ruff place I didn't know what it was to

tell you the truth, but I then felt some one sit next to me, and that's when I woke up, and met with Lucy-

san, she was really pretty and her smile was really warming, nobody from the maids had time to smile ,

because of their constantly work, but yet this lady is all sweet and nice, we talked a while until she had

to leave we shook hands, even though she was scared at first, and she took off going into the mansion,

once she was gone I had too left and went back to my butlers uniform.

I saw my mother, woman with black long hair, and a wave like bang that went back words, she came

close to me and let her fist end in my head, I winced a little at the contact of her knuckles.

"WHAT I DO NOW!" I said angrily,

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK ON CHALLANGING MASTER DRAGNEEL ON A MATCH!" she replied, angrily, still managing to say it loud enough for me to hear it and quiet enough to not make a ruckus.

"what? He said yes, you know I couldn't back out by then." I replied, "Besides, I would of won as well , if I didn't get distracted by Lucy" I said whispering the last part about lucy.

My mother looked at me as if I was stupid…

"Get that hair of yours done, we have an important guest from Master coming in real soon and we all have to be attending." She told me while grabbing my long hair and putting it in a manly Pony Tail.

"All right every one gather around, its time for us to have our talk." came out a captain pervs-a-lot with his orange-yellow color, god not him again I said to myself…

**Natsu's P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once I made it to my room, I stood against the door, my heart was racing… I hated this feeling.

" damit … damit all to hell!~" I said to my self.. growling at completely nothing….

"If those fools saw me how I am right now.. I would be the laugh of the mansion…." I continued….

"its all cause of that darn…." I complained to my self..

"she will pay for making me feel this pain… for remind me of that other wench…that stupid silver headed B…..ch" I couldn't say it… my chest pained more… I rush to the bathroom turn the hot water on, to started stripping, my body ached in pain from that fight with that moron… heh served him right for paying attention else where… I grinned to my self.. but then my chest cause me to stop my self from getting undress… I didn't even zip my pants all the way…..

**Normal P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(you will find out what happen to him soon , do not worry. )

The twelve maid/butlers gather around the table, it was their usual thing to do to converse and remind them self not to go out of hand.

A very serious man with a white bear and sun glasses his name Capricorn, next to him was the Lovely

blue eyes, and haired Aquarius, next to her, her lover and partner Scorpio, next to him was the serious

petite pink haired maid Virgo, next to her was the tall soldier like man Sagittarius, next to him was the

lovely and quiet Libra, to her side was the shy and forgiveness asker Aries, proudly standing beside her

was the (perv) Strong willed man Loe,and to his side the twins Gem-ini (Gem and inis ), next to them the

beautiful and strong , with her son the strong and wild Pisces (Pisces= female Gill=male ), the second

perv but strong Torus, and the fast handed man Cancer, all rounded in the room.

"we are all aware of Master Dragneel's friends, however the following three that will come in in the next

few days are the most important, each guest will be coming for the Annual Bawl that our Master Igneel

use to host, every year, now his son Master Natsu or as you all know Dragneel continues his fathers events." Said Loe while holding his glasses/ cleaning his glasses.

"I am very aware of that Leo, however I am not happy that I have to be separated from Scorpio during those days." Said a semi-angry Aquarius.

"WE ARE! I agree, but our job is what we will do babe!~" Scorpio said smiling at his honey Aquarius which she just gave up on the argument and hugged on Scorpio all the time.

"will I get punished after we do the event" said Virgo with her usual serious face.

"I am sorry Virgo-chan, but you um.. know we can do that.. im sorry" said a bashful Aries,

Capricorn didn't say a word as to Libra she just agreed and continue listening to new information, Torus didn't really need to pay attention on what to do since he and Capricorn were always set up for Security.

"moshii-moshii" Sagittarius got every ones attention.

"Don't we need to hurry and prepare for the event this week end?" he continued

"Cancer already got everything ready!" replied Cancer with his cool talking way.

"alright then its settle then." Loe spoke

"Virgo, Libra, Aries, and Gemini. You will take care of the house appearance and remodeling." He commanded.

"Yes sir." They all agreed and left.

"Capricorn, Torus, Aquarius, and Scorpio. You will take care of surveillance and monitoring." He commanded again.

"the rest of you meet me at the entrance we will discuss how everything will be lined up for the events guest." Loe said as Pisces, Sagittarius, and Cancer followed Loe to the entrance.

**Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I made my way to the quiet halls, I only heard nature do its calling, the day was brightly nice, and I could

only wish I could stay a little longer, however the though of not returning to that monster freighted me a

way more… I walked on the red carpet that lay everywhere in the mansion, step after step I got closer to

the door with the Dragon handle… I stop once I was right in front of the door… my hands in front of me

clasped with each other staring down a little and thinking how to play out what ever may lay before

me… Truth be told, I was not fund of Dragneel all over my face staring at me and glaring at me with such

hate… back home it was never like that, I care for everyone, poor, rich, and the middle class, even went

to far on helping the poor my father yelled at me for mingling with "those" people he told me, however

this is not the case..

***knock knock knock***…wait…

***knock knock knock knock***…wait…..

***clink clank screeeeeeeeeeech*** I opened the door as it made its music.

"Master?" I questioned. ….wait….no response….

*screeeeeeeech…..clank clink*….i closed the door as I walked in and stood in the middle inspectioning for any sounds..

"Master…?" I noticed one of the doors in across from his sleeping bed , the light was on , and steam was slowly escaping underneath it

***clank , clonk ,clank , clonk , clank , clonk, clank, clonk, clonk clank*** I stopped in front of the door. And slowly reached the handle and slowly turn to it..

***tin, tin, ..tin…tin….tin…..tin….clank*** this door didn't screeched and swing smoothly opening her

its self….i walk in slowly a little blurry from all the steam, but I don't see Dragneel anywhere…

***clank….clonk….clank…bumb**.* I stopped as I looked down, and see Dragneel on the floor panting really

bad, I almost screamed from the sight, his body was on the floor, no shirt, and his pants half unzipped

his head against the warmed slippery floor, gasping for fresh air.. his eyes in pain closed from his lack of

breath… his chest expanding as he took each breath, his stomach where his muscled show hunched and

expanded rapidly from the air he dearly hope to get.. I as quickly as possible reached down and put his

arm around me and tried to make my way to his bed…tried.

***Kyaah..*** I slipped but I grabbed him before we collide with the ground, I made sure I was the one to get the pain.

***Thud*** -**Gasp**-

*gasping * was all I heard from Master…

I slowly got him to sit up, once I knew I could stand we tried again to walk out… this time succeeding.. I

made my way to his bed making an opening for him to slip right in.. I carefully placed him inside, and started to get things ready for his.

"Goodness.. you're a heavy one Master." I said and giggled at myself, for talking to no one.

"Guess all that anger finally got to you , I presumed." I teased again to the wind, because he was long

gone asleep, his facial expression didn't relax but it wasn't as bad as how I had found him…

I walked to the curtains ***clank clonk clank clonk*** as I opened them to my surprise the sun was gone.. .

but the moon light was pretty I gazed a little at it until I heard Master Dragneel made a sound, I quickly

turn to feel relief at his eyes still remain closed..i walked next to him.. and stared at his face…he was

indeed a handsome man, but he was too wild, and for once in my life, it passed my limit…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~

Ok on natsu's point of view I want to tell you , that yes your thinking of that person, but no theres a twist , and you will find out later on in chapters what cause him to say this

Please don't send me any hate mail about it…. Its not meant to be insulting. I like that person too T-T..

Remember 2 reviews= instant Chapter Post

4 reviews= even faster chapter post 3 tehehe joke , see you soon.


	4. Quiet

Hello guys sorry for not uploading any time sooner, never the less here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it~

I apologize for any mistake and or misspelling, or punctuation as I said before my English really sucks, and I hope you can still understand the whole story, also I know how to spell Loke, I named him Leo for his zodiac, I'm not calling him Loke lol.

_I don't own fairy tail, never will, however I own the words in the story, except the characters which belong to Hiro-san_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quiet~~~~

_**Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I stared at Masters painful facial expressions, and for some reason it made me feel pity for him. Don't get me wrong or anything he was the worst master that there has ever been, and I for once could not comprehend for such behavior from him, and I did not ask or did I questioned. I Reached over with one hand from where I was sitting next to him, me on the seat and him on the bed, my hand flew over his forehead and hovered a little above it, I hesitated to touch him feeling that I was going to get burned.

As I though he was running a horrible fever, just the touch warmed my hand and I slowly removed it from his forehead not making such a ruckus, so I won't wake him from his slumber…

I stood from my seat staring one last time at his painful expression, his mouth opening and closing as gasping for fresh air... it made me sad to see him so… I made my way to the door opened it slowly and closed it behind me as I walked to the hall, and made my way to the grand stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Oh well hello there Dearie, what can I do for you?" I heard one of the cooks ask me. I stopped and smiled politely at her.

"Oh, I apologize, I'm looking for some ingredients, and I need to make a small portion of soup." I replied.

"For what?" she question me, which took me out of my comfort zone.

"I...umm. Master Dragneel ordered me to make him something to eat" I lied... not trying to stutter. To which she eyed me to the responds.

"I highly doubt that my dear, we always make his food, and by the way that you're new we cannot trust you." She said replying to my respond as well as denying helping me.

"Please… if I don't make this he will punish me..." I said while looking away lien once again… if her father saw her doing such thing he would scowl her for doing so.

"y-you could watch me as I make it so you won't get suspicious" I added… I rather let them make the food, but if they found out the master was ill I don't know how they will react…

"hmmmm…. Okay" she took a moment before accepting, as she led me around the kitchen telling me where everything was and watching my every moved, she watched when I chopped the vegetable, watched as I sliced the thin tomatoes slices and let them float on the boiling water, steamed aroused the aroma of the ingredients cooking, and finally the chicken cute in delight cut-pieces, with the help of the old cook of course, I enjoyed cooking a little, I found it relaxing and calming, however my father thought of it as a waste of time, if it wasn't for my mother support, my father would always be on my unnatural princess behavior.

"Alright that's the last thing to add, thank you for your help and for watching me, madam." I smiled and bowed politely she giggled a little.

"Well aren't you the lady like figured hehe" she said letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh ... thank you, you're far to kind" I replied with a slight blush on my head, as we waited for the soup to get ready…

Natsu's Master Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

I…..i don't know what happen…..my head is burning, my body is aching, my stomach in pain, my hands feel numbed, I tried to move and sit up but I failed to do it….. Man this sucks… I looked around… everything is blurry...

"Shit" I said to myself… why can I moved I question myself in my head… everything was blurry my memory did not make any sense… I don't remember anything... not even how I got in this bed…fuck I thought to myself just lying there helpless... soon I heard the door open slowly and I saw that dammed.. Blonde walk in with something in her hands, as she slightly kicked door soft so it closed, it smoothly hovered to its regular spot. I stared as she tried not to move too much as if she was going to spill something. What was she doing here any ways?

"Oh... I see your awake," she stated as she came to my bed side, I couldn't turn or move much but my eyes stared at her as she continue to move, my breath aching for more, fresher air.

"w-what happened?" I asked but still not letting my sigh of her go.

"I found you unconscious in your bathroom, simply did my job to care for you master." She said with a small smile in her lips, I haven't seen her smile….is she laughing at my condition… yea… that's it... she is just laughing on how useless I am… but I'll show her…

"Are you not hungry? I made you some chicken soup." She told me, as she laid the tray on the bureau.

"I'm not eating that…." I said barely, soon I finished that my stomach made a noise… fk sakes really? I asked myself, now she will make more fun of me.

"Oh I am really sorry to hear that Master, however I'm pretty sure, you are not in any condition to move." She replied in more of a command, as she crossed her hands in front her chest making her breast have more of a support, I was indeed intrigued by her figured but not by her actions…so disobedient..

"I'll prove you wrong..." I tried my hardest to sit up...

"No! Stop that!" I heard her say as she took her arms down and made a small hesitant attempt to stop me.

"DON'T MOVE!" I yelled at her almost falling to the side. She looked down to the floor after being yelled at, but decided to look back at me with a pained expression… as if watching me suffered, and struggled pained her. However I was able to sit up and watch the tightly pressed bandages in my abdominals press against me. I ache at the tightness.

"See….I….can...still move…" I said giving myself some short breaths to catch after moving when everything was beyond good, but still I gave her a small chuckled. Of pleasure to prove her wrong.

I saw her walk a couple of steps forward to me, it made me turn and stared at her, her shadow and her face upon me, still with that sad expression on her face. She used one of her fingers to flick my forehead and cause me to head back to my pillow, which soon cause pain in my whole body… I swear I'll get revenge on her…

"I get it that you're strong… however in these circumstances I am a little bit of an advantage, Master." She told me... oh this girl… she is something else... if it wasn't for my whole body aching I would have had her begging me on her feet… yea… hehe...

"tsk…" was all I could say, but she was right my body ache bad as if I was holding a huge statue…and It felt drained…I saw her turn to the table where the hot soup laid.. She sat at the chair that was close to my bed… was she here all this time, I wonder to myself.

She sat in the spots very woman like, her legs were together. Her back never touched the front of the cushion of the chair, her posture was much matured, and I found myself staring at her admiring her behavior... What the hell was I thinking...?

I saw her get a spoon full of that deadly poison... I'm sure she was going to kill me… kill me so she could be free… selfish… she is very selfish, dammed her if she think she will get away from me.

"Master, please try this I promise it will make you feel better" she told me... I stared at her….

"Why….don't you….eat some…first..." I replied with small pants, she sat there confused to my question.

"I'm not really hu-"she tried to say.

"Eat it!" I yelled at her, she winced at my sudden outburst, and looked at me half scared.

"okay." She didn't say another word as she placed her luminous lips on the spoon, taking in the so called poison with no worried expression as she closed her eyes savoring her food, please with the job well done of the state she smiles lightly

"There, now it's your turn" she filled the spoon and carefully fed it too me. I then did not think twice about it and let her feed me.

I the soup ran slowly through my throat I felt the warm of it, the taste was good… did she really cook this? I ask myself, not remembering any of my cooks to make such dish for me. The taste of the vegetables were barely there as if the vegetable became chicken, everything was really good, I was amazed but of course I was not going to show her that.

"This…tastes like…crap" I said joking and I force a small grin on my face…

_**Lucy's P.O.V)**_

"oh... I'm sorry to hear that, Master, however it should help you," I fed him another spoon full of the soup, which he took once it got into his sigh, and tasted it closing his eyes as he relaxed…

Once he was done with the soup I made and no longer hungry he laid back down *because I sat him up once I flicked his forehead to feed him* getting comfortable, I gather the bowl and the cup of water still rested upon the bureau.

I grabbed the tray, and lifted it making my way out the Master's room, but I was stopped by his words.

"Luce…." He said I heard him say my name or at least try.

"Luce...come here..." I slowly made my way back to his bed only to find him sleep talking…

"Luce…don't go… stay here" I stared confused to his sudden words... he suddenly opens on of his eyes glaring at me and I avoid his glare, giving one last look towards him, his glare was no longer there…his eyes gave this pleading look, and I couldn't ignore it.

I walked back to the bed leaving the tray on the small table that laid on the corner next to the Gigantic Mirror across from his bed.

"What is the matter, Master?" I asked standing on his side and staring down upon his figured, he no longer panted between his words, so I didn't feel that bad for him.

"I need you to stay here…" I didn't know to say… was he ok? I asked myself... maybe the soup calmed warmed his body enough to I told myself.

"Alright master I'll stay here." I responded, as I sat in the chair close to his bed.

He was still looking at me but now he looked at me as if I was stupid… I didn't know what I did wrong. He was about to say something when he started coughing uncontrollably I reach for him, to pat his back, but was I wrong in doing so. In a swift movement he grabbed my wrist and pull me close to him

"wah…" I gasped I was now shocked his whole body hovered above me, his strong arms pinned mines against the sheets, he looked at me, and I for sure was shocked I couldn't see his face very well, in fact I could only see his eyes, they had a different glow to them, I didn't like how this was turning out so I struggled I didn't care what happen but I wanted out, he only gripped harder making me whine.

I don't know how… I don't know when, but in a slight movement where my legs were released from his grip as well, I used my knee to hit him close to his groin, I didn't hit him but he moved away evading the kick, he let me go as he moved to the side, I rolled over the bed and made run for it, once I got to the door I heard a growl so close to me that I couldn't believed it.. I couldn't moved... my fear got the best of me and set me stone, making me unable to move any more I felt his hand on my hair, moving it to the side, as he leaned his head close to my now exposed area in my neck, I felt a sharp pain…I couldn't understand…was I going to die there… my world went black and I… unconscious..

_**Nastus's P.O.V.)**_

I knew tomorrow was going to be the day those stupid idiots will arrive, and since this girl is already interested to me…. I can't let those idiots have her... she is mine… my property… and I was gonna make sure none of them got close to what belongs to me…

So … I did what I had to do... I marked her so that none of them could get near her… and understand that she belongs to me...

As I sunk my Fangs on her neck she didn't even get to say a word. Just a small…"ah..." her soft skin was tempting… I wanted to bite her again to feel the same adrenaline as the first time but I decided that one time was enough, but the blood… she tasted delicious… I wanted to devour her at that moment…, I controlled myself... I told myself she was gonna be mines either way. She didn't have a choice, either fall for me… or by force... I really didn't care… I held her body as she lost her conscious wrapping my arms around her tiny figured... I pulled her close, cleaning the blood that slowly poured, drinking her delightful whine, I adored every second…once I was done and made sure everything was well done... I removed my fangs away as soon as I did, her skin where the bite marks were had been slowly turning into small tiny scales surrounding her soft skin, once surrounded it created a small cap sealing the bite mark from view, unless you were a dragon, you could not see its presence. …

"I won't take any chances this time." I said to myself as I carried her to where I slept, holding her body close to mine as I covered her with my arms securing that she wouldn't leave my sight.

It was weird…how all this came to be, I did not want to do all this…I wasn't acting like myself dammit for f**k sakes I couldn't control it…. Is this what my father told me before he disappeared… what have I gotten myself into…but I still have to act cold to her or she will soon suspect something….I look down at her face and smile widely...

"Now your mine….forever and ever, Lucy Heartfilia... you belong to me and only I, Natsu Dragneel…" I spoke to no one… the room was empty no birds were outside, the night came and went. I looked around the room before closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep, I realized that tonight was going to be the only night that will be…..Quiet..

Ok…. So I know I haven't updated and I hope this is a good.

If you did not like that I separated the sentences so you could see the words and won't lose track, let me know and Ill change it back how it was, I'm sorry If any misspelling punctuation or things didn't make sense let me know and ill fix it.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Leave some comments / Reviews so I could update faster, and of course let me know or give me some more things

As in should I make them talk more than explaining or should I just continue to let everything like it is, I feel like I'm explaining too much , and if that's the case I'll try my best to summarize everything.


	5. Clock

Phew.. this dam chapter.. im telling u was the most hardest one to write ( after completely delteing its self 2 times ) made me angry any ways here is the next up date.. I better get some reviews from this one.. . just saying,..

Thanks for all the reviewers this chapter is for you all !~

I do not own fairy tail or the people / characters that all hiro-san with that said enjoy the story !~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clock~~~~~~~~

Lucy's P.O.V.)

I opened my eye's slowly , arranging my vision to the light/darkness in the room. I felt very warm, I could not explain the feeling, my body was tightly pressed against something…. And that's when I noticed the Masters sleeping in front of me… my heart felt like jumping out… not because of butterflies but because I was scared…. Did I do something stupid last night? How did I get here? When did I came to his bed…. I don't remember? I don't remember ?! I freaked looking around the room for signs of things fallen or broken items… nothing..

I started to move away his grip, slowly very gently moving away from his strong arms that wrapped themselves around my body, his fingers I felt the weight upon the silk of the black Vest, right before they were about to be on the silk of the sheets, the beast had awaken.

"where do you think your going?" he tighten his grip on me reassuring I couldn't move out of it this time.. I was shocked of his fast reaction to my body leaving his touch….he wrapped one of his arms around my arms, and my stomach, I could even feel the shift in his muscles as he tighten his grip, and with his spare hand he had my neck..

"I asked you a question…..did I not make my self what would happen if you didn't reply to me?" he whispered in my ear…

"i-im sorry.. please forgive me master, I was simply about to go due my duty's for you." I replied with my voice bearly sounding any calm, in fact I was so scared, I was shaking making him chuckle.

"you know…I like the way you squirm…it makes me feel so dominant over you…like if you were a weak little cat… trying to run away from this giant..dog." he replied ignoring my statement.

"im not scared of you." I said as calm as I said trying to swallow my own words after saying that..

"oh? No… you think you can handle me? So you must say I'm weak then?" he told me while now growling for his advance over thinking of what I said.

"No.. I never said that!" I replied fast trying not to get him angry at me…

He didn't reply.. he just chuckle behind my ear…

"don't think because we will have guest today, that you will be out of my sight…. Luce… Now go get dressed, I want you to wear a longer dress and shirt that meet my requirements, and once your done come back I want to see you before the guest arrive…" he told me, releasing me from his chamber of fire.

"y-yes sir.. right away master." I hurried to the door, not looking back at him.

"oh and Luceh.." i heard him say something, which made me stop in my tracks slowly turning to see him. He wasn't looking at me… he was watching something in the ceiling.

"y-yes.." I replied.. looking at his body as he laid in the bed, with his hands behind his back, showing his well built body…

"Thank you." He replied while now staring at me with a semi-glare more like a smirk if I could say…. My heart seem to skip a beat, and quickly gather myself and responded while looking away.

"no worry Master… its what I had to do, now if you excuse me I must take my leave" I left out the door opening it and closing it behind my back as I walked out.

I cant handle this any more… he is going to kill me any times soon…. I can feel it… Ignoring all that had happened I tried to remember everything that had happen… but.. nothing.. I couldn't remember, why? I asked my self, as I made my way to the hall that led me back to the dressing room.

Once I got to the door and opened it I saw Virgo standing there, ready with some clothe for me to wear.

"Hello Miss Lucy, ready for tonight ? she asked me, I looked at the clothes that she had , it was a a way too short skirt for maids and the top was nothing what master had asked for.

"O umm virgo.. you see I can't wear that… it shows too much, I was specified to not wear any garment tonight of that kind. " I replied trying to not upset her, after telling her I gave her my reasons.

"I see… let me ask Aries she seems to know where we keep the "other" maid's outfit." She told me leaving without another word..

After 10 minutes they came back holding in their hands a long black dress not too puffy but not too lose, it required me to wear the metal like crinoline so the dress wouldn't just look rugged, the top I was intrigued, it had a enough size of a diamond on the middle it was beautiful, just like a star when it cross the sky it shined.. after I came out, I looked at the mirror the long sleeved Top shirt was let lose at the bottom, from the middle where the vest hugged my body, from all the right places, and my breast, it seemed that they were squished, giving me that boost in that area, the shoulders had puffy like silked that made them stand a little out, the diamond, oh the diamond look wonderful, right on top of my blossom, the collar was nicely done, and to finish it all off I added the maids white apron on the middle of my waist as it touch the black of the long dress, I wasn't really found of the whole Maids outfit thing, but I have to agree that this old style top really made me forget about the rest.. My hair was let lose except this time of letting everything dropped I added a braid from the sided as it connected to the back where my neck was and let hanged lose giving me that nice warm look.

"wow I'm sorry for saying this but you look really well" I heard Aries compliment my dressing style, compared to her she was showing way to much skin…

"thank you very much, your words are far too kind. " I thanked her for her compliment, and thanked Virgo for her help.

"im grateful for your assistance today, Virgo you are a true friend." I told her,

"do not worry, its my job to help everyone." she gave me a weak smiled, and turned to Aries.

"Lets go Aries time to go to the entrance with every one" Virgo told Aries as they both walked out the door, discussing about tonights events and i? well… I went back to the cages, as I was told…

Entrance of Dragneels Mansion~

Normal P.O.V.)

"Leo we are all ready." The blue haired beauty told her butler in charged.

"everyone is in their positions." She added.

All of the tweleves servants where placed as followed. From top where the main inside fountain was

Fountain

Pisces(female) Cancer

Leo(Loke) Pisces(male) Gill

Aquarius Libra

Scorpio Sagittarius

Aries Virgo

Main entrance outside of doors

Taurus Capricorn

"alright every one as we all know we are only expecting guest for Master Dragneels, so remember to respect each and every one of them." Leo (loke) Reminded every servant for the night, he told Gemini to stand in the kitchen, since they were very little they could be of great use to bring out any necessary items.

"Ready" they all said in union after 10 minutes of useless waiting the first person arrived.

"Gajeel I said to wait for me !" said a very small girl with blue hair, as she was left behind my the tall black haired man with piercings on his ears and lip.

"woman you take for ever, I don't have your time hurry in here and stop waisint time." He replied rudely, making the girl angry for his rude comment and she made her way to his side, they stood at the food table that wasn't very far from the fountain, in fact you could eat and see the fountain..

"wow Master Dragneel sure has a spacious mansion!" the blue haired woman said in amazement.

"Levy… stop using big words, you know I cant understand a dam thing you say." Responded Gajeel, getting aggravated at his maid's word usages.

"Gajeel…. Not my fault you don't understand such beautiful words" responded Levy to his rude comment.

"Tsk.. call me master from now on… we are at that stupid, fire controlling, fire eating dumbass, and I don't want to be made a joke off." Stated Gajeel to his maid.

"Yes sir, I mean Master RedFox" Levy gave into his ego.

After a while of waiting again the two brother like figures appeared, one wearing his blonde hair ruffled and the other his hair just laid down to separated between his eyes. Their maids, for the blonde a silver short haired maid, and for the other , (A/N I did not know who to pair him with so right now ill leave her umm…unknown if u have a good pair for "Rouge" let me know.) They walked trough the main entrances as the servants of the Dragneel Mansion exchanged looked at the in coming Silver haired woman, but continue to do their job.

"Master Eucliffe, would you like some refreshment or something to eat?" the silver haired asked kindly to her master.

"No… not now just wait till later, ill get gladly take that offer when the Master of this Home makes his way to greet us." He smiles at her and continues to walk.

"Yes Master," was all she said as she continue to moved forward.

"How about you Master Rogue?" asked the maid

"Ill be alright at the moment thank you." He said calmly, as he followed his reckless friend.

They made their way to the left side of the Fountain , away from the middle where Gajeel and Levy where standing, Gajeel eating of course… after the two brother-Friends came in , Two more guest had Appeared.

One had Hard Blonde haired and you could really tell him apart from the other , from his body time, which was more mascular then Eucliffe who was fair enough well built too ( but you cant tell now cause they are all wearing suits ok ) his left eye had a scar across, his maid was a Beautiful Long silver haired Lady , whose smile never left her sight. The other guest to arrive was a small girl, she was small but she was old enough to come to this night, it was her first time coming, thank's to the Blonde she was able to make it, her hair was blue ish more like a midnight blue, tied in pig tails that fell freely from her sides, her butler was a small child as well, he was amazed as she was he knew he wasn't to say much because of the tense between "these" type of people.

"Ne, Mistrees Marvell, is this Master Dragneels home? Because if it is… its bigger then yours and that stupid cousin of yours…" he whisper to her ear, as she giggled the blond man irritated grab him by his collar..

"I heard you punk… now tell me do you want to die here?" he jokefully/seriously whisper back to the boy now holding his hands up in defence and smiling to the blonde man.

"Now now Master, he is just a child, please do not let his words get to you, alright?" said the maid in a sweetly mother figured tone.

"tsk…" was all the blonde master made.

"see Romeo, keep your quiet, I don't want to go home just now." She said halfy disappointed in him but giving him a winking smile so he knew she wasn't serious at all, and then she giggled.

"Alright Mistress, would you like something to ea…." He was interrupted by the Dragneels servants..

"It is my Masters ' great pleasure that you have made it safely to our home, Master Dragneel will be delighted to see you all, so please enjoy what we have to offer, or ask us for any more of your food choise." Said the main butler out of all, who were now gather in the front of the fountain staring with slight smiles – except Virgo she just stared bluntly at all of them - as he said the last words they all moved away in a fashionably manner.

Natsu's, Master Bedroom

Natsu's P.O.V.)

"whats taking her so long…. She was suppose to be here by now, the guest will be arriving any time soon, and I cant make my entrance without my main maid" he said as he was staring into the window outside watching as the moon gleamed brightly in the sky.

I heard knocks outside the door, I immediately told them to enter, as I knew it was her the person I was waiting for.

"What took you so long do you know what time it is..?" I said halfy getting angry at her tardiness.

"I apologize Master, I had a bit of a trouble finding for what you required for me to wear." She replied calmly not trying to upset me in any way or chance… she walked closer to me, and I stared at her, she was beyond words... I knew she would find something too look well in. heh I smiled to my self as I liked the whole image playing in front of me. I walked closer to her.

"hmm… yes, I agree with what your wearing, you met my conditions, good job I will praise you for you obedience, how ever" I ripped the white what ever it is they wear on their front to put things in.. I don't know but it looked weird, she need something more.. more red yes Red like the color of fire… red…

"…." She didn't say anything to my sudden action and just waiting, she look down a little as if getting scared? Or maybe unconfortable.. but me being me? I enjoy her uncomfortable as I watched her carefully. I moved my way to my drawer and took out a red long piece of clothe, and gave it to her.

"wrap it around your waist…" I told her coldy, she hesitated to grab it from my hand before finally taking it, her hand brushed against mine.. and I felt her cold hand recoil back to the touch my warmness… as I stared at her wrap it around her, she made a huge bow in front of her waist it looked weird at first then she turned it to her back making the bow be in the opposite way leaving only a red strand on her waist it looked rather intrigueing. … well to me.

"Good… now lets get ready Those idiots are waiting for my arrivble, and you.." I point at her as I see her face…

"I want you to smile like this is the best place on the world… or else…" I tell her being totally serious at the end..

"Yes master, ill do as you say " she said without hesitation.

"Good, now remember to stay always! and I mean always!, by my side" I tell her meaning what I is beyond important.

"Yes master, I will stay by your side." She told me I smirked and began to walk to the door.

"Good now lets go." I began walking to the door opening it and letting her go before me, closing it behind me she stood wating for me to guide her… we passed the garden which she continue to stared until it was blocked by the small hall that led to the Main entrance.

"With us now, is Master Dragneel" I herd one of my servant say, I look back staring at lucy, she looked sad and unhappy she didn't want to move any more but I didn't care I was gonna be the main attention tonight ! I open the doors and let my self be shown to all of them , small claps were heard, as I stared down looking at the same people as always, on my left was a little girl with blue hair, I don't know who she is nor did I care , but next to her was Laxus the lighting bastard who always tried his best to out best me, their maid and butler who I careless about, then in the middle was Gajeel the Iron fisted dumbass who always wanted to fight me and to my right….. Sting Eucliffe and his pal Rogue, with that … that stupid wench of his…. Lisanna…..

I looked at my back not seeing lucy behind me…. I saw her standing at the doors letting the shadow of the lowly lit hall hit her entire body her face in pure sadness… was she really going to disobey me? After what I told her? She walked into the light after she saw me staring Her face with the most beautiful Smile I have ever seen her put… if it was a fake smile… I only wonder how her real one must be… I stood there halfy stunned to see her that way, her face brightly came close to me and I quickly turned back to my guest.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my home, Make your selves at it, enjoy the night, today is always a special day, so lets celebrate !" I said happily staring at all of them while they stared back, no sound was made and I was wondering why… it took me a while after I finally notice it was because of my maid… that made me even feel brighter then ever.

We went down the stairs Lucy and I she was at all times behind me, her face forever brightly she looked like a doll..

Random Points of views by the guest/ maids)

"wow she is really pretty, I have never seen her around this place, she must be new" said a very happily long Silver haired woman

"Dam your right Mirajane, just look at that rack." Replied laxus earning himself a smack in the head by her cousin Wendy who said.

"Laxus what are you talking about, she looks like a princess just look at her long blonde hair, and beautiful smile, -sigh- she is so pretty." She smiled and giggled a little bit to her self.

"Your right Mistress, she looks ten times better then you do when you try your best to look good" said a bluntly Romeo, who was now in the ground holding his face, from the pinch Wendy gave him.

At the Food table, Gajeel didn't care he just continue eating, he just stared a while wondering how the flame headed idiot could pull a total out of his league chick.

"he must of killed her parents and told her he was there to save her … knowing his way of being." Said sarcastically Gajeel

"oh shut up will you… those jokes aren't even consider funny, Master" she finished at the end making a small sniker to his rudeness.

"Tsk what ever." He replied earning a small glare from the petite girl.

Natsu's P.O.V.)

I moved around the room, making my self greatly in pleasure of all their talk, I could hear them murmur amongs them selfs about my wonderful maid, and of course how did I do it haha if they only knew.

"well well look what we got, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney." Said Natsu sarcastically.

"heh, if it isn't the fired, loving fool" replied sting quickly. Rogue just stood there watching everything, but mostly his eyes lingered against a certain blonde, what? He though I could not know, I let him, he wasn't much to worry about, only stink and that lightling freak of Laxus are the ones I have to keep my eye on.

"I see your doing well, oh and look you brought your maids, what an interest." I said while eyeing Lisanna who just shyly looked away not giving me any eye contact,

"yes but I have to agree, It is interesting, in fact who is this you brought here? Ive never seen her before where or where have you been hiding such beauty all these years, can I ask.. Natsu?" he asked me I simply grinned.

"well why don't we introduce our selves then?" I said moving a little to the side letting lucy come closer, I stared as sting and rogue stared at her, and I smile, I snapped my fingers getting their attention,

"who will start?" I said, in a matter of seconds sting started.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe, I am the light, of the West side Manor, its my pleasure to meet you….." Said sting staring straight at lucy … which made my blood boil but I let it happen, I wasn't going to lose my cool that easy on just a greeting.

"Lucy… Lucy Ashley, it's a pleasure to meet you, Master Eucliffe." She replied to stings stupid flirt, as she opened her eyes revealing her chocolate orbs staring kindly at sting, I could see him staring deeply to her eyes, before reaching out for her hand, which she didn't mind, he kissed her hand…and I was about to smack him but I kept my cool for the sake of my pride.. but I still glared at him , which he smirked and looked up to lucy, she smiled and turned to Rogue, totally ignoring sting now , I laughed hard inside my thoughs.

"Rogue Cheney, Master of the East Manor, a great pleasure to meet you." As he bowed a lil to which lucy knelt gracefully low enough to show her great pleasure on meeting him,

"This is ( unknown name until people tell me who is a good maid for Rogue ) my maid, and the silver haired, her name is Lisanna." He said feeling sick to my stomach after hearing her name.

"Its my pleasure to meet you Lucy," I heard that wench tell her,

"oh the pleasure is all mines, Lisanna thank you" she smiled at her and they exchanged smiles,

"well let me greet the other ill see you soon." I said taking my leave, I stared a little as lucy gave her good byes and waved politely to them getting a smile from Rogue which was weird, and a grin from Sting,

We made our way to all of the guest, most of them would have a short conversation with me, then they would start to talk about Lucy, questions like who was she, where she come from , she is so pretty blah blah blah, after all that I saw lucy leave my sight when I was speaking with Laxus, she made her way to the food table, where snacks had been laid, I saw the blue haired petite woman come to her side, and they were having conversations, I tried not to overhear there convo's but you know me.. I have to know everything…

After the party had quiet down, only 3 guest stayed, Laxus, Wendy, as I found out that was her name, and Gajeel. Sting and Rogue had left early, talking about a really important business that they had to attend, hah year right..

"Master Dragneel, do you desire something to eat? " I heard Lucy asked me with such a voice that made me stare at her as if she was crazy. Best part was that Laxus was staring at her intensely.

"No just bring us some refreshments.." I told her giving her smirk, laxus then stared at me as she left into the kitchen..

Lucy's P.O.V)

I have had it.. I couldnt handle putting this fake smile upon my face, never have I been humiliated as so.. this make me so aggravated, it makes me want to cry out of frustrations. I tried to calm my self down, as I made my way to the kitchen, when I arrived there I saw all the maids, and butlers gather around celebrating for another good safe year, they all look at me, Gill, Virgo, Aries, and Pisces came to my side asking me if I wanted some food, after a long day I must have had some hunger lingering, but I kindly denied it.

"I apologizes if I intruded I just needed to get some refreshments, for the guest's " I said grabbing a total of 6 cups, 3 for the Guest and another 3 for the maid of the guests, I gather all the cups in one round disk trying to balance it, Pisces saw me struggling and decided to help me,.

"Thank you Pisces, your far to kind" I thanked her. She just smiled sweetly at me and walked by my side.

"your welcome my dear." She replied calmly, we made came close to the door as I entered I heard a loud statement.

"Im telling you some one killed the king and queen of fiore! This is the biggest news how can you not heard of it!" I heard one of the men amongs them stated loudly enough for every one In the room and hall to hear…

Killed…..dead….gone… my.. my momma… papa…terror struck in my heart I was panicking I didn't know what to do… I saw them looking at me and I didn't realized I had dropped the refreshments…

"Oh dear… ill be right to clean this up please forgive me Master.." I said with a smile on my face as I quickly left Pisces to continue to give the rest of the refreshments to them.

I rushed out of the door.. no… no… no.. no no .. – I gasped- noo…. It's a lie… no…. heh… no… I … I .. I don't believe it.. its not true…. My voice is cracking my throat full of nots… I lay against the wall… and thought…. No they are alive.. I laugh insanely… yea.. they are fine… but deep down inside I didn't know…. Tear began to fall… and I ran… to the garden I stood out in the garden far away from the mansion… and stood in the plain open field..

"mother…. Tell me its not true….. father…" I hugged my self hiding the tears from coming, but that was no matter, I couldn't keep them from falling.. I fell to the ground screaming my loud yells of agony… my though of my mother… now im alone.. I will die here.. no place to go back to… im for ever doomed…..

"MAMAAAAAAA!" I cried…. Rain began to pour on me… typically…ironic…unbelievable…I cried harder… as I gasped for more air..

"ahh ahhhh hh Ahhhhhhh!" my warmed tears mixed with the cold water from the sky…

"DAM IT DAM IT DAM IT! MAMAAAAAaaaaa! Please! CoMe bAcK tO Me Mama…" I now using my hands on the ground to support me…

"YOU CANT LEAVE ME! MAMMMAAA!ahhh…." I cried more…. My eyes feeling hotter then ever..

I went insane…I hit the ground many times with my fist I grabbed my face with my hands looking at the sky.. not caring how dirty I was getting… I stood up shaking and falling to the ground crying…. And continue to do the same thing over and over, taking one step at the time… to no where.. I fell many times on mud puddles leaving my face on the last mud puddle that I decided it was no use…

"MAMMA… THIS IS WHAT I DESERVE… I BELONG ON THE GROUND WITH THE DIRT… JUST HOW FATHER TOLD ME…HE WAS RIGHT MAMMA…." I let more tears and cry's sobs and sniffles with every word said, crackling and my voice almost going but I still screamed….i looked at the mud.. and hitting it making it splash all over me..

"I belong in the trash…. Rather yet.. I want to die…oh god of death come to me ….wrap your soulless aura with me…take me… " then just that moment I felt an arm reach out to me.. and grabbed me forcefully getting my attention…

"what the fuck are you doing out here? Look at you, you look like shit.." I heard the voice I knew who it was but I was to much in my sadness.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you…and let me go ! I'm tire of serving your spoiled aggressive stupid spoiled brat!"I spat back at him, I saw him raise his hand.

"HIT ME! Hit me all u want.. kill me ! take my life away.. its meaningless now.. I have no where to run to I have no home to return to ! I beg you to hit me!" I yelled at him , he didn't moves his hand… he slowly brought it down…

"you poor excuse of a man… your worthless as I am ! YOU sicken me! LET GO OF ME NOW THIS INSTANT!" I said struggling but he wouldn't let go . so I reach up and slapped him so hard.. I even surprised my self….

"You bitch!" he yelled and he tackle me down.. I hit the ground I let a small yell, he was on top of me with his hand around my neck and his fist high in the air..

"just kill me…..i don't want to live any more.."I said looking away from him… not even bothered… I was no longer scare of him…. I didn't care… he saw my face I could see it.. his anger turned to sorrow…my tears wouldn't stop flowing… I sniffed and sobbed…looking away from him.

I look at him with my eyes staring deeply into his, he felt and saw the pain im feeling… his clothe now damped and wet from the rain, but on his left cheek from where I had slapped him….. this is all his fault… its your fault Natsu Dragneel..

"its all your fault.." I hit him on his chest… he didn't say anything and allowed me to hit him

"all your fault.." I continue just bumping my fist against his chest…. And he finally said

"Its ok…. Time will heal your wounds…. Just wait for the Clock.."


	6. Surprise

Hello sorry for not updating soon, hopefully this chapter will resolved some questions that people have asked, if not then I will have to figure another way to make them at eaze..

I know I have made lots of mistakes, ive tried to auto correct but it makes them worse T—T please don't hate me!

And enjoy the next chapter !

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail guys if I did, your wildest fantasies will come true. T-T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Surprise~~~~~

Natsu P.O.V)

I saw her screaming at thin air, rain pour all over us a smiled reach to my face everything is working out fine, she will finally think she has nothing and summit to me, and I will be there to pick her up from her oh so sad world, giving that dense Gajeel a small price to make up a story like the king and queen being killed, was worth every jewel I gave to him. Why did he need jewel? Don't know… don't care… as long as I got what I wanted… I saw her in the mud not moving oh no…. she can't die now… she has to put up with me first.

"what the fuck are you doing out here? Look at you, you look like shit.." I told her, insulting her to see her reaction.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you…and let me go ! I'm tire of your stupid request!" she spat back at me, I was now getting angry…

I raised my hand to strike her down but she anticipated it.

"HIT ME!, Hit me all you want.. kill me ! take my life away.. its meaningless now.. I have nowhere to run to I have no home to return to ! and its all because of you!" she told me, making me feel a little pity for her, but I will take her request to take her life away hehe…. Don't you worry about that just yet..

"you poor excuse of a man… your worthless as I am ! YOU sicken me! LET GO OF ME NOW THIS INSTANT!" she continued, and then I felt a sharp pain in my right cheek, stood surprise of the shit she had just done… I looked at her anger going beyond my limit…..

"You bitch!" I said, taking her to the ground with me, using her as the impact taker, she let out a small pain, and then stared at me… with those eyes….. those cursed eyes.. those eyes that told me to release her…but I couldn't… I couldn't just yet… she has a big meaning she belong to me now! Mine!... no I wont let her go..

"just kill me…..i don't want to live any more.." she told me… as if... She turned away not gazing into my glared that I love to place on her to cause her to fear me.. but she no longer did..

Did I do right? I asked my self… did I do the right thing and making up that lie…the answer soon came to me…..Yes, and a small smiled played on my lips…but I quickly faded it away.

"its all your fault.." she told me… and yes I knew..

"all your fault" she added again before staring into my eyes again…with no light no gleam…I stared back to her soulless eyes, giving her a fake compassioned look, but in the inside I was burning with delight, knowing now she will have to give up and have no choice but to stay here…

"It's ok.…..time will heal your wounds…Just wait for the clock." I said and she just laid there, helpless, lonesome, and broken..

We stood in the rain a couple of minutes, not one second did we look away, I intended to take her now, make her be mines, her porcelain skin, her scent of fruits, and flowers. I cant explained it why was I attracted to her.. I couldn't figure it out, it was making me crazy. Am I going insane? I don't know..

She stood there under me, her once what seemed happy face, that I wanted to see my way, was replaced by this emotionless, painful look, she didn't want to be alone in this castle she says? Then I can fix that in a matter of hours….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip five months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy's P.O.V)

I don't know why… I can't place my finger on it, but I seem to have forgotten everything bad that had happen, as if I didn't mind being here as when I first came in, I was in the garden, sitting in a stone made bench, a flowery arch was above me, and It made me happy, Master Dragneel had been treating me really nice these past few months, I no longer had big arguments with him and he seem to smile a lot more.

"Five months huh? It seems I only got 8 months more to go" I spoke to myself as I rubbed my belly, I giggled a little bit.

"Madam, is everything alright?" I hear one of the maid ask, it was the serious Virgo, who never seemed to leave my side after those first phew months of that incident that had me worried.

"Virgo, its Lucy, no need to be so formal you know I don't like it when you call me in proper terms, we used to work together remember?" I said with a happy cheery tone.

"I'm sorry Madam, but I cannot do that since, Master Dragneel inform us about how to referred to you. " she stated..

"I see, hmm well I don't want to get you in trouble, so I guess I wont ask, sorry for insisting Virgo" I said in an apologetic voice.

"oh I almost forgot, have you seen Master Dragneel?" I replied quickly to my apologized answer

"You mean your Husband?" she replied and I blush…

"Oh Virgo, we aren't Married.." I said while looking away embarrassed, then I heard his voice.

"Ah there you are!" I heard him, as he come closer to me while grabbing my hand and caressing it in his huge hands.

"hi!, were you looking for me?" I asked him he smiled brighter.

"yes, I was looking all over for you!" he replied opening his hands to emphasizes the amount of all over.

I giggle, and turn.

"I'm sorry Virgo, yes I am alright, thank you for worrying, you can go now if you please." I said kindly to her, she smiled and bowed a little and left happily…

Things had changed… Master Dragneel was more nicer, he was kind towards me, he no longer glared.

It was nice… very nice, I moved on from my families dead, I moved forward always looking into the sky, and now I had a strong person always by my side, protecting me, and loving me every day, however he never allowed me to leave the Huge Mansion or as I like to call it the Castle, and I never again disobeyed.

"what are you thinking?" he tells me while he hugs me.

"oh nothing, just wondering how it will be if we ever have kids." He smiled even brighter,

"I would be the happiest Man alive!" he says and starts to kiss my cheek one after another, I was planning on telling him today about the big news, But i was soon interrupted.

"Master , you have some visitors." Capricorn came in.

"Ill be right there, Capricorn." He replied, he no longer yelled at the maids/butlers or used negative language, he grabbed my hand making me stand up my red dress fluffed back up, and we walked to the main entrance.

Five people stood there, two woman and two man and one child, out of the two woman one had Red hair, it was placed into a pony tail, and the other one blue hair, that fell like water, out of the guy's one had darkish blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye, while the other one , had ebony black hair that shined under the light of our castle, and the child had blue hair he looked exactly like the man with that tattoo but of course he didn't have that, I stood behind the big door that led into the entrance, Master Dragneel told me to stay there, that we wanted to make it into a surprise.

"Well, well , well, look who has finally decided to come visit me, after so long." I heard Master start the conversation while the other four stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Natsu are you sure your alright? Because if you haven't noticed your smiling." The scarlet haired woman asked Master.

"Yea Fire-gobbler, what the hell is going on with you?" said the man with black hair.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks Natsu is sick, maybe he has finally been affected by all those fights you guys have done." She said sweetly to the guy with black called Gray.

The guy with the tattoo didn't say a word he just smile lightly.

"You guy's are just plain dumb, isn't it obvious I have finally found what means the most to me?" Master said while pointing next to him.

"theres nothing there…. Oh you must mean being alone has finally made you cucu?" said the scarlet haired woman.

Natsu turns around and pretends that he is looking for something, then he *pretends to have found it *

"Ah there she is !" he finally said turning in my direction.

"She?" the four adults say in confusion…

Gray's P.O.V)

Yea we came to visit the idiot, he might need some cheering up after his lost to sting the past two years, he hasn't really been all happy since he lost Lisanna to him, but who can blame him it when it was all his fault…

We had arrived at the Mansion, everything was very lively, not how we remembered it too be, roses came out from pots that ended and began at the top and bottom of the stairs, flowers of all kinds were scattered around the Mansion giving it a warming look….. and unless this baster has finally gone rainbow on us, it was definitely not the sight we expected to see, we knock and were greeted by a man with black shaded glasses and a goatee, we asked him we wish to see his master, and he smirked and left…

"Hey have you guys noticed how everything looks a little bit… different?" I said pointing it out.

"Yea.. it seems he has changed… lets hope its for the best though." Replied Erza wondering what could have happen.

"maybe… Juvia thinks that maybe Natsu has finally forgotten Lisanna and has found some one else? " she question her self but also stated a possibility… the five companion stood quiet for a while thinking about it…

"Nah… the idiot could never find someone with the attitude he has… unless of course he forces someone to be with him." I stated with a slight chuckled.

"I agree with you on that Gray." Erza told me.

"Well, well, well, who finally decided to come and visit me" that idiot comes in with a high and mighty smile on his face… me and Erza stared a little, juvia was completely confused… and jellal he kept his cool but I could feel that he was amazed by this sudden change, Erza was now carrying her son..

We had a little conversation, he smiled more then I have ever seen him smile then when he was with Lisanna… I though, our conversation of course led to the source, and that when I saw her..

Her face…. The most kind smile laid on it, her body hiding more secrets then it showed… her hair, gather up and laid down as she walked to us, I stared.. but acted like I wasn't interested.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She introduced herself finishing it with those smiles that made me gaze..

"Oh well, hello there, My name is Erza Fernandes, and this little piece of heaven (she said playful) is my lovely son, Jason." Erza introduced herself and the little brat of hers who was actually a devil.

"Jellal Fernandez, pleasure to meet you." Replied jella giving a small smile, to which she returned as well.

"My name is Juvia lockser, its nice to meet you." I hear juvia say, as the blonde haired only smiles and she looks at me and smiles waiting for me to continue.

"Gray Fullbster" I said as if I didn't care, she only smiles as I see that idiot of Natsu grab her hand.

"This is my soon to be wife!" I hear that idiot say… I look at the blond and she only turns to the side with her cheeks pink by that idiots remark.

"What! Are you serious Natsu? I don't believe you ! with her? Pff definitely don't believe you." I hear Erza say and I smile.

"she is way out of your league, I mean look at her, she is way…to much of a woman." She continues.

"Hey ! whats that suppose to mean? That I can handle her?" Natsu spat back to her comment.

"yea.. in other points yea.. you cant."I said in my calm voice.

"what was that ice popsicle?" he started …..

"you heard me, flaming hoe!" I replied..

"ice princess, you seem to left your manners at your crystalized castle, care for me to –Freeze- them in your head?" that baster though he was better then cause of that woman… oh ill show him …

"would you like something to drink?"I hear lucy ask us.

"no don't worry let some one else get them ok .. ill tell Aries or Libra to do ok ?" I hear Natsu jump quickly to the question.

I look at erza, juvia, and jellal, they all stare back and I see erza ask in her hand gesters

*you see that?* she shows, *yea I agree * I reply….

Ive never thought I seen the day my own friend… could be happy.. that is truly a surprise…


End file.
